Nothing
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “I don’t know your name. I don’t know who you are. You’re nothing.” Chuck and Blair one-shot set in the future after 3.17 assumptions. Warning: Very Dark!
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Nothing**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I don't know your name. I don't know who you are. You're nothing." Chuck and Blair one-shot set in the future after 3.17 assumptions. Warning: Very Dark!

A/N: This a future story so even though it starts with the presumed 3.17 happening. There are years in between before B attempted suicide. So I don't want to hear whiney reviewers who tell me not to write this and that because I don't understand stuff. I've been in a bad mood and I wanted to write dark. So I did that. You don't like it then don't read it.

There is a reason it's only dialogue, which is not my typical writing style. It is to go along with the subject of the story. I think you can figure who is who though.

--

"How are you today, Blair?"

"The same as every other day."

"You seem more upset."

"I'm always upset, just mostly underneath the skin. I like to hide it from people. It's a game I play with them, only they don't know the rules. I'm cheating them. All of them."

"Why do you like to cheat people, Blair?"

"Because they cheated me, especially men. I want them to pay. I want them to feel inferior, confused, and scared of being alone. Just like they made me."

"But you're not alone, Blair. Your friends and family come and see you every day."

"But he doesn't."

"Who's he, Blair? We're always talking about him, but you haven't told me his name. What's his name?"

"I don't like to say his name anymore."

"Do you want to write it down?"

"No. He doesn't need a name. He isn't different then any of the other men in my life, other than being worse. He used to be different, but then he hurt me."

"How did he hurt you, Blair?"

"He cheated me. He used me."

"Is that why you cheat men now? Because he used you? You like to make them feel used too?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you think he doesn't come and see you?"

"Because he's ashamed to look at me. He used me and now I'm trash. He made me worthless and now I'm nothing."

"Does that mean you think he still loves you?"

"He never loved me. You don't do that to people you love. You don't use them."

"Are you mad at him? Do you hate him?"

"No and yes."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not mad anymore, but I hate him. It's not that hard of a concept to figure, doctor."

"I thought we agreed for you to call me by my name, Blair."

"I don't like names. They're too personal. I wish you'd stop using mine."

"You know I can't do that, Blair. We make progress each day by using your name, you letting me in more."

"I'm not really letting you in. When I go to sleep at night I tell myself you're figment of my imagination. Everyone I see is. I don't know anyone anymore. I don't feel anything anymore."

"So you're not sad about what he did to you?"

"It's what he didn't do."

"What didn't he do?"

"He didn't stop someone else from using me. He let them, for his own gain."

"How does that make you feel, Blair?"

"I told you I don't feel anything."

"Then why are you crying?"

"The tears don't mean anything."

"Tears are triggered by our emotions, Blair."

"For people, yes, but I'm not a person. The act of crying for someone like you is a complex secretomotor phenomenon characterized by the shedding of tears from the lacrimal apparatus, without any irritation of the ocular structures. But I'm not a human being anymore. No emotion is involved when I cry."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a worthless animal, caged in my own ugly and worn-out body."

"You're not ugly and worn-out. We've been over this, Blair. You're very beautiful. That is what everyone tells you, remember?"

"Everyone lies."

"I don't think we're going to make anymore progress today. You're free to go back to your room."

"Okay."

--

"Mr. Bass."

"She's never going to get better, is she?"

"It's been three years. If she did it would be a medical miracle. The suicide attempt has permanently damaged her brain. Even if she does know you're name, I don't think she'll admit it."

"Could I see her?"

"I doubt it would go well if you did."

"I didn't ask how you thought it would go. I asked if I could see her?"

"Visiting hours are over at six."

"That's all the time I need."

--

"Blair."

"I don't want to see anyone today. Please go away, whoever you are is irrelevant to me."

"I can't go away. I want to see you."

"You couldn't want to see me. I don't know you."

"You do know me, Blair. I'm the one that you hate. You won't say my name, but I know you know who I am. Tell me who I am."

"You're nothing."

"Blair-"

"I want you to go away. I don't want you here. You're not real. You're nothing. It doesn't matter if I hurt you because you're nothing."

"Are you trying to tell me how I made you feel?"

"Do you know they shaved my head to remove the bullet?"

"Please, don't."

"I didn't have hair for the longest time. No curls. See I shot myself, but they wouldn't let me die. They took the bullet out and put the memories back in. I think if I ever get the chance I'll try and choke them out of me. And if that doesn't work then I think I'll bite off my own tongue and choke myself to death. I read about it in a book. It was very enjoyable."

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen to you, Blair."

"You had nothing to do with it. You're nothing."

"I love you. I always will. I'm so sorry."

"Apology: a regretful acknowledgement of an offense or failure."

"I am regretful. What I did was-"

"You didn't do anything. That's what you did. You didn't stop it. You didn't do anything."

"Blair-"

"Please leave now."

"Say my name. Blame me with my name. Then I'll go."

"I don't know your name. I don't know who you are. You're nothing."

"You could destroy me. I want you to destroy me. Say my name and it will kill me. Do it, Blair."

"It's already killing you."

The door slammed in his face. He broke down and cried. But it didn't change anything. It was too late. She was too gone. And he was nothing.

--

A/N: Like I said this is a future story so even though it starts with the presumed 3.17 happening. There are years in between before B attempted suicide. So I don't want to hear whiney reviewers who tell me not to write this and that because I don't understand stuff. I've been in a bad mood and I wanted to write dark. So I did that. You don't like it then don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Nothing**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "I don't know your name. I don't know who you are. You're nothing." Chuck and Blair one-shot set in the future after 3.17 assumptions. Warning: Very Dark!

A/N: So this came to me in a dream. Sorry if the second installment sucks. Now this piece will be left alone. I can take it down if you like only the first part after. Once again mostly dialogue since that is part of the theme.

--

_10 Years Later –_

"Blair, you can't do this to yourself."

"I'm not myself. I don't know whom you're talking about! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"I'm talking about you, god damn it! You're Blair, Blair Waldorf! I know that girl is down in there somewhere! She wouldn't jump off a bridge! You can get better! I-I can help you…"

"No, no one can help me. I'm already dead. Don't you see it? I'm pale and lifeless. I don't live so why bother breathing?"

"Because… because I love you and I-I can't let you go. I watch you every day and I know you hate me, but-"

"I don't hate you. I don't know you. I've never seen you before."

"Yes, you have."

"No, you're not even real. This is all a figment of my imagination… all-all of it is."

"I know you're down in there somewhere. I know that I destroyed you, but you're still there. I can feel it. I don't care what the doctor's say. You're still there."

"Stop talking, just stop!"

"Get away from the edge! Blair, you can't do this, please! Don't do this to yourself, to me!"

"I don't know you! Just go away!"

"Please don't cry, baby. I don't want to make you cry."

"You don't make me do anything. My tears aren't real. They don't have emotion behind them, they-"

"I know, you've told me. You tell everyone and I know you remember too. Just step down from the edge and look at me, Waldorf. You'll find yourself; you'll fine me. Remember when I used to call you Waldorf?"

She shook her head, tears streamed down her face, and her feet took a step closer to the edge.

"They're coming for me. I don't know you. I can't let them find me. I can't let you find me. I have to win. I have to win."

"No!"

He jumped towards her and encircled her in his arms. They both wobbled on the ledge, but he regained his balance. She struggled against him, but then fell limp.

"I can't let you."

"Let me go."

"Blair?"

"Please, don't make me stay this way."

"Blair, that's you. Tell me it's you. I can see it in your eyes… I-I can."

Sirens sounded in the distance.

"Let me go."

"No, I love you. And I see you. It's you. I'm here, you know who I am. I know you do."

"I'll never get out again. I'm going to die alone in there."

"No, you won't."

"Why won't you let me go free? Why do you want me to remain a prisoner?"

"I can get you out of that place. I can look after you."

"I'd still be trapped. I'm trapped! Don't you understand! I hate this body! I hate this person! I hate me!"

Tiny fists pounded against his chests as crazed cries echoed all around them. They stopped, all silenced, and their eyes connected.

"You-you're my Blair."

"I'm not."

"I know that you don't like being this way, but you can't die. I can't let you go. I love you. I-"

"Set me free, _Chuck_."

"What?"

"Please. Do it for me. Help me be free."

"You-you said my name. You-you are Blair."

"It won't last. I don't want it to. Don't make me stay long enough for me to be lost again. You have to let me go. You have to."

"Not without me."

He stepped closer, wrapped his arms around her and took a step back towards the ledge.

"No, no you can't."

"Don't make me go back, Blair. Let me be free."

"You-you want to go with me?"

"I won't stay without you."

"I love you, Chuck."

"They're coming."

"By the time they get here, we'll be nothing."

"Together."

He pushed his lips upon hers. Two bodies fell into absolute darkness. The morning found their shells, but they were gone.

--

A/N: So did it suck?


	3. My Apologies

A/N: I know it seems like I'm doing this a lot, but below the review reply there is an apology from me to you guys. Someone, who had the guts to leave a not anonymous review, pointed out that the author's not was off-putting. I didn't intend to have that happen for the readers I love. So feel free to skip down to that part guys.

--

Melissa,

I'm going to try to be nice about this. Please don't tell me not to write because you don't like how I write something or a character. I actually write Chuck in a good way in several other multi-chaptered stories so if I want to write him this way in this story then I'm allowed. If you look at the reviews some people enjoy it. Your review didn't bug me up until then. I don't tell other author's on here not to write, even when I don't like their work. So if you do not enjoy my stories then please do not read them anymore. It will save us both time to do other things we do enjoy.

P.S. I will not stop writing because if I did, I wouldn't stop writing, I'd stop posting. I have had other readers who enjoy my work ask me not to do that.

--

_**My Apology:**_

**I'm sorry to everyone if I'm sounding off-putting, but I, in my opinion, have reason for it. It's not because I'm getting constructive criticism, but people on this site (and I've talked to other author's it's happening to as well) rarely give constructive criticism. They do however, say mean things about writing and overall flame it. So I'm sorry if I sound like a bitch, but perhaps once you've had more than enough, typically anonymous reviews tear your work apart (which you either enjoyed writing or it helped you out of a funk or something) you'll understand. I'll try to make the author's notes more positive, but when I do that's when the really mean reviews come in. I guess it makes me feel like if I put up the strong front in the author's note they'll leave me alone. Hope you don't hate me. **

**XOXO,**

**Shelby**


End file.
